1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-mounting type microwave oven, and more particularly, to a wall-mounting type microwave oven having a lamp installation structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wall-mounting type microwave oven is placed above a cooking apparatus such as a gas range, a gas oven range or the like, and includes a discharging unit to discharge smoke and smell as well as a basic cooking unit. Such a wall-mounting type microwave oven having a lamp at a bottom portion thereof to illuminate the cooking apparatus such as the gas range or the like, so that a user can easily use the cooking apparatus for cooking without a separate illuminator.
A conventional wall-mounting type microwave oven as shown in FIG. 1, includes a lamp installation structure including a bottom plate 2 having an opening 2a, a glass 3 provided in the opening 2a of the bottom plate 2, a glass holder 4 coupled to the opening 2a of the bottom plate 2 and supporting the glass 3, a lamp 5 disposed above the glass 3 and emitting light downward and a lamp supporting cover 6 detachably coupled to an upper surface of the bottom plate 2 and supporting the lamp 5. The lamp 5 is coupled to the lamp supporting cover 6 by a coupling means 7 such as a screw.
However, in the conventional wall-mounting type microwave oven, the lamp supporting cover 6 and the coupling means 7 are needed to support the lamp 5, therefore, the number of components required and production costs increase and an assembling process thereof is complicated.
For example, there is a lamp installation structure of a wall-mounting type microwave oven, disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 2000-0037317, wherein the lamp is supported by a separate lamp bracket.